WE ARE JUST FRIENDS
by mikachanko10
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Ini perihal ketika Chanyeol dan Kasper kedapatan di bandara untuk melakukan penerbangan ke Jepang bersama sekaligus snowboarding disana ataukah menyusul Baekhyun yang ternyata diam-diam telah berada di Jepang ? CHANBAEK/YAOI/NO CHILDREN/Mature/EXO


_**Finally hari ini bisa ngepost sesuatu di ff setelah lamaaaaa pake banget nggak nge post apapun. Aku bener-bener nyempetin di sela-sela kacau dan gilanya jadwal di kelas 12. Bentar lagi lulus arggh . Jadi oneshoot ini udah lama di draft tapi belum selesai, dan sore ini baru bisa selesai karena udah mau fokus uas besok TT. Semoga penantian kalian sedikit terobati oleh ONESHOOT ini. Enjoy !**_

.

.

.

**CAST**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Kasper**

.

.

.

Jari Baekhyun sedang menggeser layar _handphone_ didepan matanya sambil berbaring. Seharusnya itu termasuk kedalam hal yang buruk, bagaimanapun juga bermain _handphone_ dengan berbaring sangat tidak dianjurkan terutama untuk kesehatan mata. Sang _leader_ telah menegur Baekhyun berulang kali, tapi Baekhyun memang kepala batu dan lagi, jangan lupakan dia seorang _gamers._ Alisnya sempat mengeryit tapi kemudian bibirnya mengulum senyum ketika banyak orang yang menyebutnya di puluhan-tidak, ratusan kiriman.

Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu ?, batinnya.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika sebuah lengan merengkuh tubuh telanjangnya. Lengan itu tepat berada di lengkung pinggangnya sedangkan kepala sang pelaku sedang diusakkan ke tengkuknya.

"Ini masih pagi, apa yang membuatmu tertawa ?" tanya pria dibelakangnya.

Dalam keadaan normal pun suaranya sudah serendah bass, apalagi sekarang setelah bangun, begitu serak. Baekhyun tentu menyukainya, mendengar suara favoritnya itu berdengung di telinganya setiap hari.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku heran bagaimana fans tahu bahwa kau ke Jepang untuk menyusulku. Maksudku, aku telah begitu percaya diri bahwa tidak ada yang akan tahu aku berada di Jepang" ucap Baekhyun.

Pria itu mengerang lirih kemudian mengecupi bahu telanjang tanpa cela itu.

"Kau seperti baru pertama kali tahu kehebatan mereka saja. Bahkan kemarin mereka memprotes kenapa aku tidak mengajakmu ke Jepang. Padahal kau kan sudah di Jepang dan aku memang berniat menyusulmu dan _snowboarding_ disini" jawab pria itu kemudian membalik tubuh Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba sehingga kini menghadapnya.

"Chanyeol ! kau membuatku kaget" protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya berdehem lalu mengubur kepalanya diceruk leher Baekhyun sehingga kini kepalanya tepat diatas dada kekasih mungilnya. Baekhyun terkikik tapi memutuskan untuk mengelus surai Chanyeol yang kini terasa begitu pendek ditangannya.

"Kau di kejar _sasaeng_ ?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kiriman lain dimana video Chanyeol tertangkap sedang berlari dari kejaran kamera.

"Dan aku iri bagaimana bisa kau ke Jepang tanpa ada orang yang tahu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu tinggi dan besar sih" Ucap Baekhyun diselingi tawanya.

Baekhyun tentu terkejut saat tahu Chanyeol ke Jepang. Yah, Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengabarinya sama sekali. Terakhir, mereka hanya terlibat pertengkaran kecil di_chat._

.

.

.

Tepat ketika Baekhyun sampai di Jepang, ia segera menghubungi Chanyeol. Sambil memasukan tangan kanannya ke saku kanan jaketnya menunggu panggilannya terjawab. Baekhyun mengulangi panggilannya ketika malah suara operator yang terdengar.

Sebenarnya dimana telinga besar itu ?, keluh Baekhyun.

"Baek,"

"Eoh ?"

Temannya berbicara sambil menggoyangkan kartu _check-in_ hotel mereka. Baekhyun segera menerima kartu itu ketika temannya menyodorkan kartunya padanya.

Ya, kepergiannya ke Jepang hari ini Baekhyun memilih mengajak temannya. Sengaja, karena yang lain juga sedang pergi liburan. Kenapa tidak mengajak Chanyeol ?. Baekhyun pikir terlalu riskan jika dia pergi ke Jepang bersama Chanyeol. Walaupun sebenarnya Baekhyun begitu ingin _snowboarding_ disini bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang karena terlalu lelah setelah seharian berkeliling bersama temannya. Tangannya bergerak merogoh _handphone _disaku jaketnyanya, mengecek apakah ada notifikasi. Benar saja,152 panggilan tak terjawab dan 40 pesan dari pelaku yang sama.

"Chanyeol ?" gumam Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

Langsung saja Baekhyun menelpon Chanyeol.

Pada dering kedua panggilan terjawab dan Baekhyun tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi karena seharian ini dia merindukan yodanya.

"Chanyeol !" pekik Baekhyun terlalu senang.

_"Kau ke Jepang ?"_

"Ya, aku berusaha menghubungimu ketika aku telah sampai disini"

_"Kenapa baru mengatakannya padaku ?"_

"Aku sudah bilang aku berusaha menghubungimu tadi"

_"Tidak, maksudku kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelum berangkat kesana ? Aku bisa pergi bersamamu"_

"Chanyeol.. kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus tentang kita pergi bersama ke Jepang"

_"Bagaimanapun.. kau sendirian kesana ?"_

"Tidak, bersama temanku. Gila saja aku pergi seorang diri"

Ada jeda sebentar.

_"Teman yang mana ?"_

"Kau mungkin belum pernah melihatnya"

_"Hanya kalian berdua ?"_

"Ya"

Kemudian ada jeda untuk kedua kalinya.

"Chanyeol ?" panggil Baekhyun ketika jedanya terasa semakin lama dari yang sebelumnya.

_"Kau tahu sekarang kepalaku dipenuhi pikiran buruk tentangmu"_ ucap Chanyeol di seberang.

Baekhyun mengeryit.

"Chanyeol kau tidak sedang berpikiran aku bermain dibelakangmu kan ?" ucap Baekhyun.

_"Sayangnya, ya"_

Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya.

"Astaga. Hilangkan pikiran itu dari dalam kepalamu !. Aku bisa menjaga diri, kau percaya padaku kan ?"

_"Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga diri. Tapi tidak temanmu"_

Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Dia _straight_ ! Jangan khawatir"

_"Tetap saja. Kau pikir berapa saja orang yang goyah karenamu ? Oh jangan lupakan idol-idol yang berusaha mendekatimu di pangggung juga fansite terkenal yang dikelola fanboy mu itu"_

"Chanyeol.."

_"Aku tidak tenang Baek ! kau pergi ke Jepang,bersama temanmu, berdua. Berdua"_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menekankan setiap ucapannya.

"Chanyeol aku tidak _mood_ untuk bertengkar"

_"Apa ?"_

"Aku hanya pergi bersama temanku, kenapa kau menjadi begitu berlebihan ?"

_"Baekhyun kau- oh astaga. Terserah"_

Kemudian panggilan berakhir. Chanyeol adalah pihak yang mengakhirinya.

Baekhyun menatap layar _handphone_nya, Chanyeol marah. Baekhyun melempar handphonenya sembarangan dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Chanyeol yang marah bukan hal yang dia inginkan. Dia hanya ingin melepas rindu tapi memang kenyataan kadang terlalu sulit untuk sesuai dengan harapan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun begitu gelisah bahkan temannya dia abaikan. Dia baru saja melihat postingan _instagram_ Chanyeol, dia berada di Jepang bersama Kasper. Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut. Dia mencoba menghubunginya seharian ini. Tapi sejak semalam Chanyeol belum juga menghubunginya pun membalas pesannya. Apa sebegitu marahnya ?. Padahal Baekhyun akan bersikap dewasa dan mencoba baik-baik saja jika Chanyeol kerap kali pergi bersama Sehun. Baekhyun mencoba bertanya ke Kasper dimana kiranya Chanyeol berada sehingga mereka bisa bertemu. Tapi balasan Kasper membuat _mood_nya begitu campur aduk hari ini.

_Maaf Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol melarangku mengatakannya padamu._

Itulah yang dikatakannya.

Baekhyun marah karena Chanyeol menjadi begitu menyebalkan hanya karena masalah sepele juga sedih karena _giant_-nya benar-benar marah padanya.

Di kamar hotel Baekhyun masih setia menatap layar handphonenya. Chanyeol meng_update_ _instagram story_ tapi pesannya tidak satupun dibaca. Besok dia sudah kembali ke Korea tapi dia belum bisa bertemu Chanyeol.

_Handphone_nya berdering, panggilan masuk dari temannya.

_"Baek, kau tidak makan malam ?"_

"Aku langsung tidur saja. Tiba-tiba saja aku pusing"

_"Kau pusing ? haruskah kita membeli obat ?"_

"Tidak-tidak, mungkin ini karena aku terlalu kelelahan"

_"Benarkah ?"_

"Ya"

_"Baiklah, telpon jika kau butuh sesuatu"_

"Aku mengerti"

Aku hampir memejamkan mataku tapi urung ketika mendengar suara ketukan.

Mungkin dari pihak hotel, pikir Baekhyun.

Beranjak dari ranjang lalu segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun begitu terkejut ketika tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang dengan sebuah bibir telah menekan bibirnya bersamaan dengan pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

Dengan sekuat tenaga tangan Baekhyun berusaha mendorong seseorang yang dengan lancangnya menciumnya. Ciuman itu terlepas dan Baekhyun begitu terkejut ketika melihat sepasang _Phoenix_ didepannya.

"C-Chanyeol ?"

"Hai _Baby_"

"Bagaimana bisa kau disini ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu melangkah kedepan meraih pinggang Baekhyun sehingga kedua tubuh itu kini telah menempel tanpa spasi. Chanyeol membuat kepalanya kedepan tepat disamping telinga Baekhyun kemudian mengecupnya. Jemari Baekhyun mengerat dikedua lengan Chanyeol yang terbalut _hoodie_ hitamnya. Kapan kiranya tubuh Baekhyun bisa bereaksi normal pada setiap sentuhan Chanyeol ?. Padahal mereka telah bersama dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kau pikir aku bisa di Seoul dengan tenang ketika kekasihku sendiri berlibur ke luar negeri berdua, bersama temannya, bukan aku yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya"

"_Akh_" rintihan kecil itu terdengar keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menarik telinganya diantara gigitan giginya.

"_Chanhh_"

"Apa ?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kami sekedar berlibur, dia hanya menganggapku teman" protes Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan makan malam padamu ?"

Sipit Baekhyun membesar.

"Apa ? Tidak !"

"Benarkah ? Karena aku baru saja mengusir seorang pria dengan makanan ditangannya berdiri didepan kamarmu, bernama (*), mengaku sebagai temanmu dan mengatakan membawa makan malammu"

Baekhyun menegak ludahnya begitu kasar ketika Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam dari kedua _Phoenix_nya seperti tengah menuntut Baekhyun di ruang persidangan.

"A-ku tidak menyuruhnya" ucap Baekhyun tergagap tanpa bisa dicegah.

Chanyeol masih merapatkan bibirnya.

"S-sungguh !" lanjutnya ketika raut wajah Chanyeol seakan meragukan ucapannya.

"Jadi-" Chanyeol mengambil langkah kedepan dan otomatis tubuh Baekhyun mundur kebelakang.

"apa maksudmu-" lagi,

"dia membawakanmu makan malam-" terus kedepan, sampai pada Baekhyun terduduk diatas ranjangnya masih dengan sipitnya yang terkunci oleh tatapan Chanyeol.

"atas inisiatifnya sendiri, Baekhyun ?"

"M-mungkin"

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Nah itu membuatku semakin meragukan orientasi temanmu"

"Chanyeol jangan seperti ini. Dia _straight_, aku yakin"

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin ? dia pernah mengatakannya padamu ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Huh ? T-tidak, lagipula membicarakan orientasi diri sendiri bukankah tabu ?. Yeol astaga, kenapa kita menjadi membicarakan seksualitas temanku. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita"

"Tentu saja ada. Kau mengatakan dia _straight._ Tapi aku baru saja memergokinya begitu tak rela ketika aku menyuruhnya pergi dari depan kamarmu dan sialnya dia yang menemanimu selama di Jepang, berdua. Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa terjadi jika aku terlambat datang hari ini dan membiarkannya masuk kekamarmu"

Baekhyun mendengus. Chanyeol berulang kali menekankan kata **"berdua"** dan Baekhyun benar-benar telah risih mendengarnya. Baekhyun berdiri, mendongak keatas tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari pria dengan tinggi menjulang itu.

"Chanyeol dengar, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa diantara kami. Aku bisa membela diri walaupun aku meragukan dia bisa berbuat macam-macam padaku" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Rahangnya mengeras sehingga kini pahatan tajam wajahnya yang begitu proposional begitu ketara.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya, membawa lengannya dileher Chanyeol kemudian menariknya kebawah lalu berbisik tepat di samping telinga Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, ayo bercinta" bisik Baekhyun yang entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol meremang. Tubuhnya terkejut, rasanya seperti terserang jutaan volt listrik. Apakah dia salah dengar ? ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun berbicara begitu vulgar untuk sekian lama.

Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang mungil itu. Menarik wajahnya dan mendapati bibir Baekhyun yang tertarik begitu lebar dikedua sisi.

"Ini bukan seperti dirimu" gumam Chanyeol.

Berikutnya Chanyeol terkejut ketika tubuhnya ditarik kedepan, diputar kemudian dijatuhkan ke ranjang. Terlalu cepat sampai kepada Baekhyun mendudukan diri diatas tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sekuat ini ?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Aku atlet hapkido" Jawab Baekhyun sambil bergeser membuat tubuhnya kedepan.

Chanyeol menggeram karena sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar menduduki kejantanannya. Menekannya disana.

"Baek ? kenapa aku merasa kau begitu agresif hari ini" ucap Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku merindukanmu" rengek Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Kau"

"Bicara yang jelas"

Baekhyun sedikit merengut tapi kemudian mengalah.

"Aku merindukanmu, ayo bercinta Chanyeol"

Kenapa Baekhyun seperti kedengaran merengek meminta _ice cream_ di telinga Chanyeol ?.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan diatas tubuhku ? Kau tidak berpikir untuk memimpin bukan ?"

Baekhyun terdiam dan Chanyeol tergelak. Mendorong tubuh Baekhyun kemudian membalik posisi mereka. Ada pekikan ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuh Baekhyun ketika memutar balik posisi mereka.

"Harapanmu terlalu tinggi. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu memimpin"

"Kenapa kau selalu tidak suka jika aku memimpin ?"

Tidakkah Chanyeol salah dengar ?. Sampai kapanpun dia adalah pihak yang memimpin. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Bagaimanapun aku tidak akan tega membuat kekasihku kelelahan. Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu memimpin" ucap Chanyeol.

"Apa ?"

"Nah, ayo kita kabulkan keinginanmu. Kau ingin bercinta, kan ?" ucap Chanyeol diikuti suara pekikan dari bibir tipis Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menyentak paksa baju Baekhyun.

Kini bagian atas tubuh kekasihnya tidak lagi mengenakan baju.

"Haruskah aku meminjam ikat pinggangmu ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa ?"

Baekhyun belum selesai memproses perkataan Chanyeol dan sekarang Chanyeol telah beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam koper Baekhyun. Sebuah ikat pinggang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu ?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

Baekhyun mengerang begitu keras ketika penis itu kembali menyodok lubangnya begitu kuat. Tubuhnya telah benar-benar telanjang. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu tapi ikat pinggang itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya begitu kuat. Pergerakannya dibatasi, dan itu adalah hal yang paling menyiksanya.

"_Ah ! A-ah Channhh yeolhh ah ah_" mulutnya tidak berhenti mendesah atas perbuatan Chanyeol.

Dadanya membusung kedepan ketika bibir penuh juga tangan kasar Chanyeol menekan, mengemut juga menggigiti putingnya yang begitu tegang. Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya begitu keras ketika dirinya benar-benar ditarik dipusaran gairah. Panas menjalar menguap pada setiap pori-pori kulitnya yang kini mengkilap karena peluh sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Chanyeol benar-benar menghajarnya habis-habisan malam ini.

Kepalanya menggeleng tak karuan ketika tangan Chanyeol menarik pahanya dikedua sisi sehingga kini kakinya mengangkang dengan begitu lebar.

_"Mhh"_ erang Chanyeol ketika merasakan lubang mengkerut Baekhyun yang kini telah basah akibat pelepasannya yang sebelumnya menjepit penisnya begitu kuat.

"_Angh !_",pekik Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol kembali menyodok prostatnya.

Rasanya dia bisa merasakan penis Chanyeol membentur ususnya.

"Baekh"

"_Ah _! Kumoh-_anh !_ kumohon kumohon _ah ah ah_"

"Baekhyun apa ?"

Airmata telah mengalir disudut mata Baekhyun ketika kenikmatan juga rasa frustasi mempermainkannya.

"Lepaskan ini, _ahh_ ! Chan ah yeol lepaskan hiks" rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghujamnya begitu kuat, prostatnya benar-benar telah ngilu dari sejam yang lalu tapi Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Kekasihnya yang keras kepala. Dirinya frustasi atas kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol juga keinginannya yang ingin memeluk kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun merengek kembali diantara desahan juga tubuhnya yang terhentak-hentak dibawah kuasa Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin memeluk _mhh_ mu. Tolong _ah ah !_ tolong lepaskan ini hiks"

"Kau ingin memelukku ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan susah payah.

"_Ah !_" ketika Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya kedepan bersamaan dengan sodokan penisnya. Tangannya kini membuka ikat pinggang yang melilit pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergumam maaf ketika mengecupi pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar, memerah.

Chanyeol terdiam, membuat jeda, menyebabkan keryitan didahi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ?" panggil Baekhyun. Tangannya yang memerah masih digenggang oleh kekasih raksasanya itu sedang _Phoenix_nya seperti tersesat.

"Hey, Chanyeol"

Tangan kanannya bergerak keatas mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang kini terdiam.

"Channie~" panggil Baekhyun sekali lagi dan Chanyeol akhirnya benar-benar menatap kedua sabit itu.

"Ada apa hm ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan menggeleng.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk pegelangan tanganmu. Aku.. aku sedikit terbawa emosi. Baek, aku-"

"ssst..." desis Baekhyun menghentikan rancauan Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tahu, aku mengerti kenapa kau menjadi emosi dan aku tidak marah untuk itu. Itu tidak penting lagipula. Ini bukan apa-apa" ucap Baekhyun sambil membawa tangannya yang memerah kedepan.

"Tapi-"

"Aku mencintaimu", potong Baekhyun. "Alasan lain selain itu bukan hal yang penting. Kau tau, kau merusak suasana" ucap Baekhyun sedikit mencibir Chanyeol.

"Haruskah kita berhenti ? ini sudah dini hari"

"Apa ?" ucap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Dia telah hampir klimaks tadi sehingga Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk melepas ikat pinggang sialan itu agar dia bisa memeluk Chanyeol ketika pelepasannya datang dan sekarang, apakah Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan haruskah mereka berhenti ?. Oh tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah membiarkannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun menjatuhkan Chanyeol, membalik posisi mereka. Baekhyun mendesis ketika penis Chanyeol semakin terasa intens ketika dia mendudukinya.

"Berhenti ? itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik bibir Chanyeol untuk diciumnya sedangkan kini pinggangnya telah naik turun diatas penis Chanyeol. Kepala Baekhyun telah pening dikuasai gairah yang membumbung diantara mereka.

"_Ah ! mhh ah ah Chanyeolhh aht !_" desahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi ketika Chanyeol membantu pinggangnya yang naik turun.

Jari lentik Baekhyun telah meremat rambut Chanyeol ditengkuknya. Mendesah pasrah ketika putingnya kembali dikulum oleh bibir Chanyeol. Airmata mengalir di pipi kanan Baekhyun karena kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ia tampung lebih banyak lagi. Tepat ketika jari Chanyeol menekan perutnya, Baekhyun terbang ke awang untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tubuhnya melengkung begitu indah didepan mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menarik pinggang ramping Baekhyun kebawah dan Chanyeol menyambut pelepasannya yang ke tiga kalinya. Napas kedua insan itu bersahutan. Chanyeol membawa tubuh kekasihnya untuk berbaring disampingnya. Menyeka bulir-bulir yang masih tertinggal di kening Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol ketika mencium kening Baekhyun.

Bibir Baekhyun tertarik di kedua sisi pipinya walaupun kini matanya sudah terpejam. Menggeser kepalanya untuk tidur diatas dada Chanyeol.

"Saranghae"

**Gimana ? tahu kan ini moment yang mana. Aku tunggu komen kalian di kolom review ! . See u !**


End file.
